


bucks got bone cancer

by rainyfallday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Boners, Hospital Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyfallday/pseuds/rainyfallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets the hottest nurse in nyc</p>
            </blockquote>





	bucks got bone cancer

**Author's Note:**

> hello first story on her this is just the first chapter

Fuck i lost my arm

“Well the reports have come back positive, amputation seems like the best option” The doctor said bluntly. It was at that moment Bucky life came crumbling down  
…….  
His life leading up to surgery seemed like a dream that is soon to end. returning to a normal life seemed stupid seeing that it would basically be completely changed in a few weeks. His last days of life as he knew it contained a lot of old habits such as excessive drinking and staying up all night thinking about what was to come.  
Waking up hours before the procedure in the hospital bed he got up and paced across the room heart racing he felt dead empty in the chest, as he walked he stared at his down at his feet as he walked his hands grasping at his hair holding on for dear life. he could almost hear his own heartbeat as the room started to spin his nails pressing sharply into his scalp .the door creaked open.  
“James Barnes”. Whipping his head to the door to see a tall incredibly sculpted nurse standing in the doorway pushing a concerned look on his face  
“Sir are you OK,”  
Bucky's face was red as a beet his eyes puffy his long hair a mess as he straightened his back brushing back his hair  
“Yea i ah guess s-so. I'm just s-stretching my um legs”

“Well it's to take you into in surgery; I'm Steve by the way ill be taking care of you for a while”. Bucky couldn't help but look the man over he had a face like a chiseled statue his broad shoulders and chest complemented his tiny waist and the slight curve of his hips.  
“So it would best for u to take a seat” Steve opened up the wheelchair that was leaning against the wall and rolled it behind Bucky (who frankly wasn't paying much attention to anything else but Steve's body) Steve gingerly placed his hand onto Bucky good arm snapping him back into the real world. The last thing he saw before going under was Steve looking down at him  
………

“Good morning James”  
Steve was standing at the foot of the bed with a tray of food in his hands. Bucky eagerly tried to sit up his mouth try and tasted like sleep, a sharp pain hit his shoulder Bucky’s entire body felt sore looking towards his nub he realized the gravity of the situation.  
“Let me” Steve said as he grabbed the beds remote and raised Bucky up straight and placed a lap table on him, Bucky felt his face flood with blood as Steve got close to his face and looked into his eyes smiling.  
“So your girlfriend came with some in with some chocolate and balloons while you were out’  
“Excuse me who” (Bucky was single)  
“Natasha Romanov she came in with some “goodies” she isn't your girlfriend”  
“ Nope that's my neighbor” after hearing that Steve seemed to smile a bit . i always get the cute ones don't i Steve thought to himself as he watch Bucky get situated in bed. Bucky,s hair was almost covering his face as he looked a Steve sitting in the bed side chair with his and folded seemingly waiting for Bucky to say something  
“You can call me Bucky by the way” he said while pushing his hair out of the way.  
“OK Bucky, is there anything else i can get you” Steve said with a smile. Bucky nodded his head no and was left alone to eat his sad breakfast of scrambled eggs and and orange juice.

“

 

……..  
It was a rainy fall day in Brooklyn; Steve grabbed his old leather book bag and jacket and decided to pick up some lunch at a small sandwich shop near the hospital. Steve always loved the stark contrast between the small shop and the vast cold hospital. Leaving the hospital always seemed like a treat being that Steve often worked long hours to support his rent and pay his bills.  
“Hi Steve what can I get you today” said the woman at the counter happily as Steve walked up. Steve looked at the all the fresh baked bread sitting on the racks behind the counter and the all the meats and cheeses sitting in the fridge and thought about Bucky sitting alone in his room eating the crummy flavorless hospital food.  
“Can I get two grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and two cans of coke” Steve held the paper bag underneath his coat in a desperate attempt to keep the sandwiches warm on his way back to the hospital the cans of coke were shoved in his book bag. Steve felt warm and fuzzy just thinking about the look on Bucky’s face when he got back, random acts of kindness where always on Steve’s mind, just the idea that one simple act of generosity could affect an entire person’s day made him simply euphoric (especially if that person was cute). Right when Steve got to the hospital he stopped check to see if the sandwiches were still intact.  
“Wow Steve did you skip breakfast or something” Jumping Steve looked around to see his friend Sam looking over his shoulder.  
“Oh you’re trying to get with the guy in room four-eighty” Steve slammed the bag shut and felt his face heat up, at this point Sam was laughing his ass off  
“U-UM no I’m just a being a-a” Steve could barely think of accuse as he watched Sam laugh.  
“Just being a little gay” Sam said in between laughs. At this point Steve was laughing too.  
……..  
The view from the hospital window was depressing, Bucky could almost feel the cold wet air as he watched the raindrops race down the window. He was squishing the tiny plush purple raccoon that Natasha had brought for him; Bucky had always loved raccoons although he was often compared to one due to his fluffy brown hair and dark tired eyes. He heard the door creak open must be lunch but to his surprise it was Steve with a little brown paper bag.  
“Hey thought might need some cheering up, so I got you some lunch; it’s a ham and cheese by the way” he held up the bag, Bucky felt the blood rush to his face as he thanked Steve, surprised but thankful he took the bag . I took Bucky bit of time to finagle the sandwich out of the bag.“Shit” Bucky muttered under his breath as he saw that the sandwich was wrapped tightly in plastic wrap. His whole face felt hot as his vision blurred huge was hot tears rolled down his face. Steve was taken aback when he saw him crying, he rushed to the bed side Steve couldn’t help but embrace the man Bucky buried his face in his chest listening to Steve’s steady breaths in and out.  
“this is shit HOW COULD MY LIFE BE SO SHIT I cant even unwrap a fucking sandwich , tell me how the hell I supposed to function and take proper care of myself”   
“ don’t be so damn hard on yourself this is a huge change u haven’t even had time to get used to your own body have you have barely even walked yet”   
Steve stood up switftly and held out his hand gesturing for Bucky to get up .Bucky almost looked like a lost dog his dark gray blue eyes staring up at Steve his face red from crying. He felt like he could trust Steve with his life like they had known each other in a past life like a long lost lover, outstretching his arm Bucky was quickly lifted to his feet. Feeling a sudden jolt of confidence bucky said “are we going to dance”


End file.
